Perishable documents are to be assembled and subjected to secondary data analysis that will describe the effects on hospital cost containment, within all California counties that support hospital services, of the state constitutional amendment known as Proposition 13 or "Jarvis-Gann." Such mandated cost containment is expected to have consequences for organizational and interorganizational changes--an unusual reversal of the "normal" sequence. The intention is to provide, over a relatively short term, a summary of county health budgets before and after the Jarvis-Gann vote. Based upon these, contact will be established with county health officials and administrators of HSAs in order to capture aspects of the planning process not contained in the documents, especially ways in which HSAs were able to intervene in this process. Seen as an inventory preliminary to more elaborate research, this project is expected to provide health planners with immediately useful information about changes in service delivery in response to budget crisis.